1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-eye reflex type camera having a solid-state imaging device used for a silver halide film, and more particularly to a one-eye reflex type camera having a structure which enables accurate and rapid adjustment of parts when a focus detection device is assembled in a camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a focus detection device of a camera which directs an object image applied through an imaging lens to a photo-electric conversion device through a focus detection optical system and detects an in-focus state of an object in accordance with an output signal of the photo-electric conversion device, a positional relation between a light emitted from the focus detection optical system and a plane of the photo-electric conversion device must be accurate. In the past, component parts are grouped into units to reduce the number of units which are to be adjusted for mutual positions and those units are positionally adjusted. However, since such adjustment is done under care of fine positional adjustment and there are mutual interferences in two-dimensional adjustment, a number of steps are required before a final adjustment is attained.